


No Otters on the Flight Deck!

by chasingriver



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: From the Ottery St Mary episode, of course. Sort of.





	No Otters on the Flight Deck!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakkai_sensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakkai_sensei/gifts).



> For hakkai. Happy birthday, my dear, and many ottery kisses (and gifts of haddock)!

 

And because I really liked him in the original black and white I painted him in, here is the otter by himself. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did this using Procreate on my iPad. It was surprisingly resilient in the face of 70+ layers!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [chasingriversong](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com).


End file.
